Adventures in Atlanta: Bellas date night
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: A Saturday night out with The Bellas proves to be a lot of fun or in the case of Beca Mitchell there's a little bit of persuasion. This is based on Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow's IG/SC over the weekend.


A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little something I put together based on Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow's IG and SC over the weekend. Not the best but just having fun. Sendrick/Bechloe need I say more? :) Enjoy! Let me know what you think. 3

There weren't too many people around the art museum since it was almost closing time and with Chloe being such a photo freak Beca couldn't stand it, even though the redhead does take really good pictures.

Snap.

Click.

"Ooooooh, I like this one. Beca stand in front of it so I can take a picture." Chloe playfully demanded. Flo stood behind Chloe taking pictures as well. This particular painting was of a woman wearing a black hat with blue painted eyes and her facial features slightly distorted.

"What?! Chloe no!" Beca stood with her arms crossed against her chest. " Why? this is really stupid."

"Don't be a party pooper, Becs and just take the damn picture…" Beca huffed and stood still in front of the picture."...please." She displayed her usual grumpy face when she wasn't interested in participating in Chloe's happy-go-lucky adventures. The older woman began getting a bit frustrated at her girlfriend. Picture after picture Beca kept her blank features.

After a few tries Beca decided to give in to her precious redhead before her hair burst into flames. So she took out her phone to take somewhat of a selfie while mimicking the pose on the painting. Lightening her mood, Beca switched to take a video unaware that Chloe wasn't watching.

She pressed the button and the red light indicated the recording started.

"She's really had it…" Beca spoke into the viewing lens with her famous eye rolls followed by a smile as she swung herself around to capture Chloe in the frame "...did ya get that?"

Chloe was completely caught off guard looking up from her phone "I...no...I didn't get it!" Beca laughed gaining one up on her girlfriend. "I didn't get it."

Flo laughed at the ginger's slight embarrassment along with her. Chloe gave Beca her puppy dog look then smiled. Because it's a well known fact that Beca is a sap when it comes to those gorgeous baby blues. So she finds herself standing in front of the God forsaken painting again only this time her demeanor is much softer and playful.

Beca eyed the painting trying to make her best impersonation of it which caused a few giggles.

"Sorry...sorry." She giggled taking a step back for a moment. Beca regained her composure and stood in place again for Chloe to take the picture.

Chloe positioned herself and began "I'm taking a video…" Beca opened her mouth to protest before Chloe continued "...close your mouth...close your mouth...no don't smile...don't laugh...no...you don't even look like it at all now!" She rambled on.

Beca shook with laughter "I'm a bad actress!"

Flo interjected "You're not a bad actress!" Beca howled in joy with Chloe.

"You're not an actress at all."

What the hell, Chlo!"

"I just mean you're a soft badass that has great talent for music...it's your forte."

"Good save, Beale!" Chloe flashed Beca her pearly whites and motioned for her so she can continue with the photography. A few more clicks and Chloe was happy with her pictures. It took her a minute to upload them to her instagram account even though it was against her girlfriend's wishes.

"The museum is closing. CR will be here to get us any minute." Flo announced.

"Do we really have to go roller skating?" Beca whined. Chloe knows Beca struggles with most physical activity...except for one in particular. "I'd much rather roll around between the sheets with you."

"In my country, when you roll in the sheets you look like a burrito and they want to cook you."

"Let's go Becs!" Chloe grabbed her girlfriend's hand and the walked out of the museum. They spotted CR's car across the street. The window was down and the music can be heard blaring into the streets.

"Hey aca-bitches! Get in and let's get this party started!"

Cynthia drove off and the girls had already started jamming in the car to Bruno Mars '24 Karat Magic'. Chloe had the phone recording the second Beca started to sing. She loves seeing Beca this way...having fun and being so carefree.

As they pulled into the parking lot Flo noticed Jessica and a very handsome young man by her side.

"There's Jessica! She has a beefy burrito man with her tonight." The girls looked at Flo and shook their heads. They certainly love the other tiny Bella but she comes out with some strange comments almost as much as Lily.

"This is Jeff. Jeff this is Chloe, Beca, Cynthia Rose and Flo."

Everyone is excited to be there. People were skating and the music wasn't too bad Beca thought. Chloe wanted a picture after all the girls had their skates on. The first picture didn't quite go as planned being blurry but the redhead didn't care and wanted it posted anyway. The second was was on the money!

"Chloe? All those people are skating way too fast!" Beca mentioned.

"Relax Becs, we'll go in the slow lane." Chloe laughed at her girlfriend's nervousness.

Each girl stepped out on the rink and rolled slowly around to get the feeling. Laughter can be heard amongst them. Beca practically hung on to Chloe for dear life. They glided along carefully, rolling with the music that played overhead. Slow and steady. After a few times around Flo went slightly ahead to film the fun.

Jessica, Chloe and Beca all hollered happily for the camera with smiles.

"We're skating!" Chloe yelled. In the background out of sight you can make out Beca yelling an obscenity. Flo stopped filming to help Beca who fell on her ass. Chloe knew the way Beca looked at her that there were lasers shooting from her eyes.

"You ok, babe?" She gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sure, babe. I like skating on my ass!" Chloe helped Flo pick Beca up. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

The redhead interlocked her arm with Beca's "I'll kiss it and make it better later ok?" giving her girlfriend a sexy wink. Chloe slowly skated ahead as Flo filmed her. The redhead made a funny face before smiling.

Jessica started a video with her phone. She looked at her male companion to her right and then towards CR who waved happily for the camera. As Jessica moved the camera around she caught a glimpse of the two lovebirds holding hands and sway skating to the music.

"Awww, look at them dance."

"So cute."

The girls agreed to make their way around the rink one more time before they headed home. All the girls interlocked their arms as Flo took one last video as they skated. Beca was the most excited to end the evening of skating, looking forward to her girlfriend pampering her for the rest of the evening. Who said date nights couldn't be fun with friends.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Hope that was a little enjoyable. Give me a shout in a review? I'd love to hear from you :) Much love 3


End file.
